


Не его профессор

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Mini G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Хагрид бы удивился, если бы хоть кто-то сумел увидеть в Дамблдоре то, что видел он.





	Не его профессор

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся [этим артом](https://pp.userapi.com/c834200/v834200532/ed1df/ISEbEy5GIYw.jpg) за авторством [Рыжий Самурай](http://rijsamurai.diary.ru/)

Хагрид бы удивился, если бы хоть кто-то сумел увидеть в Дамблдоре то, что видел он. За слоями пестрых мантий, отдающих отблесками нашивок-звезд, за глупой козлиной бородкой, которую уже начала трогать седина, за все еще яркими рыжими волосами, достающими почти до лопаток, но самое важное — за очками-половинками, поверх которых Дамблдор смотрел на мир. Хагрид видел суть Дамблдора, то, насколько... хорошим, прекрасным человеком он был.

Хагриду казалось, что мало кто вообще мог познать добродушие и широту души Дамблдора так, как он.

— Ох, Рубеус, не стоило, — поправив чуть съехавшие на кончик острого носа очки, вздохнул Дамблдор, но Хагрид только засуетился больше. В своей хижине он был настоящим хозяином, а это означало, что никто из гостей не уходил без кружечки хоть чего-нибудь.

— Вот, профессор, — Хагрид торопливо водрузил на стол котел, а потом поставил рядом две кружки, — травяной чай.

— Рубеус...

— Если вы хотите огневиски, так у меня есть, — простодушно воскликнул Хагрид, перебивая Дамблдора, и уже было потянулся к настенному шкафчику, но Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся. — Что такое, профессор?

Дамблдор осторожно зачерпнул кружкой чай прямо из котелка и, насладившись ароматом чая, немного отпил.

— Не маловат ты хранить алкоголь в доме?

Хагрид на миг замер, и он почувствовал, как его руки просто опустились. Нет-нет-нет, он не мог, просто не мог расстроить Дамблдора, ну никак не мог! После всего, что Дамблдор для него сделал, просто не имел права!

— Я... Я...

— Рубеус, я шучу, — заметив его испуганную реакцию, пояснил Дамблдор. Хагрид почувствовал, как от сердца отлегло, а Дамблдор добро улыбнулся. — Прекрасный чай. С мятой и черникой?

— Да, — кивнул Хагрид, осторожно садясь за стол. Взял свою кружку — большую, которая могла только у него в руке поместиться, — и тоже зачерпнул себе чаю из котелка.

— А где ты взял чернику?

— Дак растет около речки, что рядом с убежищем кентавров.

— Они уже позволяют тебе приближаться к своему дому? — с интересом спросил Дамблдор.

— Уже да. Я стараюсь быть хорошим лесничим.

Дамблдор снова поднес чашку к губам, вдыхая ароматный запах чернично-мятного чая, и мягко произнес:

— Ты очень хороший лесничий, Рубеус.

Хагрид поймал себя на том, что расплылся в улыбке, и тут же попытался скрыть ее, но Дамблдор, похоже, все-таки заметил. От этого Хагриду стало неловко, он смутился и начал поправлять свой высокий хвост: волосы растрепались, а когда Хагрид теребил их, то успокаивался.

— Не волнуйся, Рубеус, — почти нежно добавил Дамблдор, допивая кружку.

— Так я и не... Я не волнуюсь, профессор, — слукавил Хагрид, тут же прикрывая рот, чтобы не выдать себя глупой улыбкой.

Он жалел, на самом деле, что Дамблдор не был больше его профессором.

Дамблдор... Дамблдор отличался от остальных преподавателей. Высокий, но теперь уже все равно ниже Хагрида, невероятно умный, проницательный, самый великий волшебник из ныне живущих, он вызывал у Хагрида не только восхищение. Думая о Дамблдоре, Хагрид чувствовал странное тепло на своем сердце, будто там было яйцо дракона, разгоряченное, готовое треснуть и дать жизнь чему-то новому. Хагрид совсем не знал, что могло бы родиться из этого яйца.

Но уже тогда, до того, как все... произошло... как его... отчислили... Уже тогда Хагрид знал, что нет на свете больше такого прекрасного человека, как Дамблдор. А когда он единственный заступился за него, пошел против профессора Диппета, Реддла и всех остальных, Хагрид понял, что Дамблдор не просто великий — он величайший.

Среди всех магов, что он когда-либо знал.

Дамблдор оказался лучше, чем Хагрид мог себе помыслить. Даже после всего, что произошло, он дал Хагриду дом, работу и даже закрыл глаза на неизменный розовый зонтик, в котором были спрятаны обломки волшебной палочки. Он позволил Хагриду вернуться в Хогвартс и приносить ему пользу, отдавать долг за доброту Дамблдора, за его... великодушие.

— На самом деле, — осторожно зачерпывая еще немного чая из котелка и зачем-то вглядываясь в плавающие на поверхности листья мяты, продолжил Дамблдор, — я пришел по одному делу. Недавно в Хогсмиде был замечен торговец редкими животными. 

Хагрид вздрогнул, а Дамблдор поерзал на стуле, стукнул пару раз пальцами по тяжелой кружке и снова отпил, наслаждаясь каждым глотком чая.

— Министерство установило, что он привез в Кабанью Голову акромантула. Из заведения он вышел уже без него, и это меня крайне беспокоит.

Хагрид потупил взгляд.

— Профессор, вы думаете, что... торговец что-то сделал с акромантулом?

Он до боли сжал свои колени под столом — но так, чтобы Дамблдор не заметил. Если Дамблдор узнает, что он его обманывает... Если он предаст его доверие... От одной только мысли Хагриду было тошно.

Ему было так стыдно обманывать профессора Дамблдора, а дракон, что жил в его сердце, как в яйце, начинал болезненно ворочаться, причиняя боль своими шипами. У Хагрида болело в груди каждый раз, когда он делал что-то, что могло расстроить Дамблдора.

И, если бы он мог плакать так же часто, как люди, он бы наверняка плакал в тайне от всех.

— Нет, меня просто беспокоит, что... он может оказаться на территории замка. Видишь ли, в Хогвартсе учатся еще совсем юные волшебники, и далеко не все способны сразиться с акромантулом. А у нас... и так было достаточно смертей. — Голос Дамблдора стал чуть тише. Он задумчиво посмотрел в свою кружку. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты обезопасил Хогвартс от всех потенциально опасных членистоногих.

Хагрид сглотнул и сжал свои колени так, что они почти затрещали.

— Я... я сделаю все возможное, профессор Дамблдор.

Ах, профессор Дамблдор. Он был таким... каким еще никто не был в жизни Хагрида. Даже отец, отец был кем-то иным в его жизни, а Дамблдор... он был большим.

Если бы не Дамблдор, у Хагрида не было бы жизни вообще. Он был бы посмешищем, работал бы в какой-нибудь лавке в Косом Переулке грузчиком, а вместо этого благодаря Дамблдору он теперь мог заниматься любимым делом — растить прекрасных магических существ, ухаживать за ними, наблюдать. Он мог проводить в лесу дни, наблюдая как за обычными скворцами, так и за лукотрусами. Он мог быть... тем, кем хотел.

И всегда находиться подле Дамблдора.

— Я очень надеюсь. Это крайне важно. Что ж, — Дамблдор встал из-за стола, поправил свою лиловую мантию и осторожно подвернул рукава, — спасибо за чай, Рубеус. Он был очень вкусным.

— Спасибо, что зашли, профессор! — сказал Хагрид и тут же вскочил из-за стола.

Это было так... забавно. Они были одного роста, и волосы на голове у них были одинаково длинные, но насколько весомее был Дамблдор. Насколько важнее. Насколько лучше, чем Хагрид, Хагрид, который был счастлив лишь благодаря ему. Который зависел от Дамблдора, как жеребенок фестрала зависит от материнского молока.

Каждая улыбка Дамблдора дарила ему тепло. Каждое доброе слово делало Хагрида счастливым. Каждый взгляд, каждый вздох, каждый недолгий визит Дамблдора заставляли сердце Хагрида биться чаще — и болеть, болеть, истекая кровью, потому что Хагрид был не таким хорошим лесничим, как думал Дамблдор.

Хагрид иногда едва находил в себе силы, чтобы смотреть Дамблдору в глаза. Ведь это из-за него в Запретном Лесу расплодились глизни — Хагрид не смог устоять перед их красотой и грацией. Это из-за него единороги стали мигрировать — Хагрид был слишком прост душой, когда только стал лесничим, и спугнул их с насиженного места.

Из-за него у Хогвартса и Дамблдора было столько проблем, что не пересчитать по пальцам рук и ног, но добрый Дамблдор, мудрый Дамблдор всегда закрывал глаза на провинности Хагрида.

И тем больнее было обманывать его в очередной раз.

— Я надеюсь, ты будешь бдителен. Хогсмид не так уж далеко, акромантул мог добраться сюда за пару часов. — Дамблдор остановился в дверях, и Хагрид замер.

Он хотел было протянуть руку и осторожно коснуться ладони Дамблдора, сжимая ее в своей, большой, но не смог.

Он просто не мог посмел.

— Конечно, профессор, — закивал Хагрид, стыдливо пряча взгляд.

— Доброго вечера.

— Доброго вечера.

Хагрид прикрыл за Дамблдором дверь и, едва стоя на ногах, оперся о нее.

Он снова сделал это. Снова предал доверие Дамблдора, снова... снова совершил низкий поступок. Снова подвел человека, который так много ради него совершил!.. Хагрид просто не был достоин зваться лесничим Хогвартса. Но вместе с тем он не мог и отказаться.

Он прошел в заднюю комнату хижины и, немного повозившись с покрывалами кровати, достал большой ящик. Приоткрыл его: она была там, красавица, большая, пушистая — медленно перебирала всеми восемью лапами, задумчиво щелкала хелицерами, постукивала педипальпами друг о друга в нетерпении. Смотрела на Хагрида четырьмя парами глаз и изучала, не моргая.

— С-с-скоро ты выпус-стишь меня-я-я? — протянула она, покачивая полным брюшком.

Хагрид был уверен, что она понравится Арагогу.

— Да. Я выпущу тебя уже завтра, отнесу тебя к Арагогу, он... он тебе понравится, — печально улыбнулся он.

Он обожал их, всех волшебных существ. И знал, что если любить их — то ни одно не причинит тебе зла. Так было и с акромантулами, жаль, что Дамблдор не понимал этого. И никто не понимал.

В сердце снова кольнуло, и Хагрид положил ладонь на грудь.

— Я понравлюс-сь Араго-о-огу? — прошипела паучиха.

— Ну дак конечно, — заверил ее Хагрид, осторожно ставя ящик себе на колени. — Я в жизни не встречал такой красивой акромантули... хи... — запнулся он на миг. — Ты самая прекрасная из всех акроманту... Лих¸ Мосаг!

Мосаг недоверчиво подняла четыре лапы в воздух, показывая Хагриду рот, защищенный огромными ядовитыми хелицерами, но, подумав миг, вновь встала на дно ящика, поведя толстым брюшком.

— Ты-ы-ы мне нра-а-авишься, Хаг-грид, — тихо ответила она. — Я хочу-у-у встре-е-етить Араго-о-ога...

— Завтра. Честное слово, Мосаг, — заверил ее Хагрид.

Та ответила ему едва понятным кивком, согнувшись во многих члениках, и Хагрид закрыл ящик, торопливо убрал его обратно под кровать и накрыл покрывалами.

И, как бы красива и прекрасна ни была Мосаг, как бы Арагогу ни была нужна пара, не было Хагриду прощения.


End file.
